Those Stories: Happy Birthday
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: New Summary: this is gonna be a special space to publish the RP's I do with Suigintounobara, so the characters that are gonna be used in here are En Yufuin, Ryuu Zaou, Ibushi Arima and Holy Angel Akoya.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So even if I said that I was going to write just ONE fanfic about Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! Now I'm in the middle of writing 3 different stories, one that is being published in Spanish, the other one that is still pending cuz is still in the fisrt chapter -in Spanish as well- and now, this!

You may wondering why En and Ryuu? Well the thing is that one of my greatest friends is Ryuu and I am En... I mean we are pretty similar to the characters and we hope to cosplay them at some point during this year... let's hope we can do it XD

So, this fisrt one shot, I'm still unsured if I'm gonna be able of posting more stories about En and Ryuu's friendship, is partly based on a RP we have... it was our first time RPing these two characters, so sorry if you think or see them OOC... it was not our intention XD that's all enjoy the reading, if you like it, please review, fav, or follow, whatever you want XD

* * *

**THE CONVERSATION**

During one boring afternoon, and let's be clear, a really, really boring afternoon, the only two members of the Cute Earth Defense Club are Ryuu Zaou and En Yufuin. The rest of the guys were busy doing something else.

"Yufuin, I'm bored," Ryuu exclaims and catches up En's attention.

"So?" replies Yufuin eating another piece of manju, he has bee eating them very slowly, trying his best to enjoy his favorite meal as long as possible.

"So? So we have to do something! I haven't received any message, Io is busy with some kind of international transaction, Kinugawa is studying for final exams and Yumoto is chasing Wombat! We are the only ones who are not doing a single thing!" an exasperated Ryuu expresses moving his arms everywhere as if that would make the other teen get a quickest reaction.

"Still, I don't see the point of doing something just because I'm alright just letting the time pass and eating"

"Yufuin!" the pinked hair says through gritted teeth getting tired of the passive behavior of his mate.

"Try to relax just one day you'll see how wonderful it can be to not do anything"

Ryuu tries to do as he is said to, but still, knowing that he is doomed to have some action until one girl sends a message or until the rest of the gang can be back makes him feel frustrated. Ryuu watches as his friend just stays sitting on a chair eating and occasionally laying his head on the desk. How is it possible that someone can be so extremely calm by not doing anything?

The younger stands up, with the firm resolution of leaving the room and looking to do something, but before he leaves, he is very sure that even leaving the room there's nothing he can do. Most of the students in Binan High School are doing what they should be doing, studying for final exams. However, that's something that he and En have in common, both of them hate to study.

Ryuu returns to his sit, once again pulling out his cellphone to find out that there are no new messages. He sighs his frustration out and looking at En who is still eating.

"You know Ryuu, dentists are scary" En suddenly says and causes Ryuu to tilt his head trying to understand the reason of that particular statement.

"What? Why? I mean, I know they can be scary, but why now?"

"Well, you know, one dentist invented the electric chair, so they must have some weird crap inside their minds" En replies, stuffing another piece of manju into his mouth.

Ryuu just looks at En in awe thinking that the oldest teen must expend a huge part of his time searching stupid or useless facts on every type of website, well at least there's a hope that En does not spend his time just sleeping. When things couldn't get worse, it actually starts to rain and it's a fact that they are going to be in that room for more time.

"Oh crap! I don't have a umbrella!"

"Bad luck then" Yufuin says stretching out a bit and yawning as if he was preparing himself for a nap.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Ryuu asks thinking that maybe the older was prepared for this type of situations.

"No, I'll just wait for Atsushi, he always carries one"

"You two spend a lot of time together, don't you?" Ryuu questions and En nods to that "Yufuin… may I ask something?"

"Sure"

"Are you and Atsushi something else?"

The question takes En by surprised; the old look as if he had been hit by truck. En seems to be trying to process the question and at the same time trying to reply.

"Something else?" repeats the blue-eyed teen looking at Ryuu.

"Yeah… I mean… well you know what I mean"

"No, I don't know what you mean, and I think you're mistaken our relationship with yours and Io's relationship"

"What!? I like girls you know that!"

"And why are you turning red!?"

An uncomfortable silence comes along between the two teens who keeps their eyes locked to each other, but not in the romantic way. In this case is more a battle of whoever who blinks first will lose and have to admit that the other one is right.

"How do we change the topic so drastically?" Ryuu says still looking at his mate.

"You are the one who change it, I was just fine since I was going to sleep" En says crossing his arms and taking a sit "Besides I don't know why you ask that kind of stuff, me and Atsushi are just friends, it's been like that since we met"

"Really?" Ryuu questions one more time and look away a little embarrassed from his previous action.

"You don't have to worry" En tells him "It's not like I'm gonna be mad at you because you thought of us in that way, but I'm curious of why you blushed"

"I didn't blush!"

En holds himself from showing the smirk that wants to form on his face Ryuu is seriously trying to deny something that is true. Especially since he's hitting the table with both of his hands, everyone on the club knows that whenever Ryuu does that is because he doesn't want to admit the true.

"Ok, yeah, got it!"

"Don't say "ok, yeah, got it" because I'm totally sure you are still thinking that I blushed! And I didn't!"

"Got it" En replies turning his attention to one of his mangas.

The pinked hair boy looks totally stressed, it's simply "great" to be stuck in a room with nothing to do and now trying to defend himself of this stupid accusations.

"You are thinking too much, that's no good for you"

"Shut up Yufuin!" replies Ryuu and puffes his cheeks looking through the window "It's better when you spend the time sleeping"

"Then, excuse me, I'm gonna sleep"

"Wait!"

Ryuu stops En of performing his favorite activity. However, the senior does not get mad, contrary, he leans is head on his right hand and pay full attention of whatever Ryuu has to say.

"Yes?" En asks trying to push some pressure on Ryuu to see if he ever decides to talk.

"Forget it!"

The youngest exclaims turning his attention to his cellphone again. Still no new messages for Zaou at all. En keeps an eye over his friend, he has a tiny idea of what could be trouble the youngest, but he won't say it himself. No, he will force Ryuu to say whatever he needs to say. Because, after all En knows that talking and saying what's on your minds is the best.

"You know, if something about Io or anyone in the club is bothering you, you should just say it"

"I'm not bothered by anyone or anything"

"Then, why do you seem like you will destroy your cellphone screen with just typing a simple message?"

When Yufuin mentions that, Ryuu opens his eyes, realizing that what En says is true, he was so furious that he hasn't realized of the amount of strength he was using for typing a message. Shit! He should pay more attention, especially knowing that his parents won't buy him more cellphones since he has lost the last 3 cellphones they bought him.

"Come on Ryuu, spit it out"

"I just want to know something" he says and En nods in approval of answering any question "What type of feelings do you have for Kinugawa?"

"Feelings? You mean like friendship and that kind of stuff?" the brown eyed guys nods and Yufuin continues "Well, friendships, he's a really valuable friend for me, I guess you already know that"

"But, just friendship?" Ryuu asks and the blue eyed teen nod.

"Why, should there be something else?"

"No, no, that's ok… thanks… for answering" Ryuu whispers and focus his attention on his cellphone again.

Yufuin sighs, this is taking a lot of his energy, Ryuu should be thankful to him later, he's given too much effort to try and help him. En lies his head on the table once more, how much longer would last this game.

"You know, it's not bad to have more feelings for a friend" En says looking Ryuu from the corner of his eye.

"I know" Ryuu replies turning slowly into many different shades of red "It's just that I guess I'm confused, you know, nothing important"

"Then you should talk to Io"

"Io doesn't need to know"

"What doesn't Io need to know?"

"How I feel" now En knows that Ryuu is just following the conversation without thinking.

"And how do you feel?"

"In lov…" the words die at that very moment, now the pinked hair boy is completely ashamed of what he was about to say.

Ryuu knows that he cannot blame En, the only one to blame on this is himself for not paying attention to what he was saying. He was such a dumb, letting himself go down the hill of destruction because of not paying attention to what it was asked. Just like in the exams.

"Don't worry, your secret is saved, I won't waste my energy telling someone about this"

"En…"

"It's kind of hard to accept it at the beginning, so it's better if you deal first with your emotions and then make a decision"

Ryuu looks surprised at En, it's like he's giving himself away, is he actually accepting that…?

"Yufuin… are you… I mean"

"You are kind of slow, don't you? Atsushi and I started dating a while ago, we are just trying to find a way to tell you guys."

"So you and Kinugawa are…"

"A couple, yes"

"But… I asked you, and you said that" Ryuu stutter at a total lost of words.

"Yeah… about that, I didn't want to go easy on you, if I have said yes, this wouldn't have been so funny"

"Damn you, Yufuin!"

The older teen just smirks and goes back to his last minutes of napping; after all he knows that Atsushi will get to the club in less than twenty minutes, better if he takes a time to sleep. However, Ryuu stays there, looking confused, embarrassed and lost, is it really true that he just admitted, unconsciously, to have feelings for Io? Oh crap, that was not totally on his plans for today.

Before a possible restart of the conversation, the door is suddenly slammed opened by Tawarayama who is holding Wombat. Poor alien, the youngest member of their team is always chasing him. And after that, the rest of the gang actually gets into the room.

"En, are you ready to go back home? You have to study at least at home?"

"Yeah, I guess I can study 30 minutes at least, even if I couldn't sleep engouh" En replies to Atsushi who looks curious at En.

"You didn't sleep, that's weird" Atsushi comments and tilts his head.

"Well, I had a rather interesting conversation with Ryuu, right?"

When he is called out and even more when he remembers the conversation, Ryuu turns his head and quickly nods to avoid any type of uncomfortable looks.

"Yeah, we did"

"It should have been a pretty interesting conversation you handle to keep Yufuin awake for an whole hour" Io states and Ryuu feels like he's about to burn with the blushed that is forming throughout his face.

"Well I better get going, it stopped raining, better to take my chance now, bye" Ryuu hurriedly says and leaves the room.

"Did you do something to him, En?"

"I'm innocent, come on let's go"

And even if the rest of the Earth Defense Club wanted to know what type of conversation En and Ryuu had… no one ever find it out. Those two kept the secret and it stayed as a total mystery to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I'm gonna keep publishing in here those RP's that I do with my dear nee-chan, Suigintounobara, we did this one yesterday because I was feeling sick and I couldn't sleep and so... it was totally catasthrophic for me not being able to sleep... yeah... so we started a RP, Suigintounobara takes all the credit for this fic... there are some terms that we used in daily conversations about Binan Koukou... I didn't want to change them because we are too attach to them I hope no one gets offended by them.

I wanted this to look like a whatsapp conversation or skype, but FF is too complicated and didn't allow me to do it... so it looks like this, I hope you can undestand it...

* * *

**02_ Fairy Tales**

It was almost midnight, Ryuu was just checking his cellphone to try to organize all his dates for the next week, when suddenly he received a message from one of his friends through the Binan Chat.

Yufuin, En: Ryuu! There's a national emergency or should I say, there's a international emergency!

Being so late and knowing that generally Yufuin would be sleeping at that hour of the day, Ryuu believed En's words and reacted really worry because of this statement.

Ryuu: What's wrong Yufuin? Did Wombat allow Yumoto to cuddle him? Atsushi became punk? Io is poor? Did you run out of manju?

Yufuin, En: it's even worse than all of them combined!

Yufuin, En: I can't sleep

Even though, it wasn't so serious as Ryuu though, he almost fell out of his bed when he read the message. En couldn't sleep! That was simply weird, strange, and impossible!

Ryuu: 911! 911!

Yufuin, En: I know! I don't know what's wrong, but I can't sleep.

Ryuu: this is the apocalypses, oh dear Lord! This is what happened because I dated 5 girls at the same time! Lord, if you are truly real, please save me! I promise I won't cheat on any girl ever again.

Ryuu texted back, holding his laugh, but at the same time considering that it was actually a serious matter the fact that En could not sleep.

Yufuin, En: …

Yufuin, En: I think the problem is that I CAN'T SLEEP

Yufuin, En: not that you have dated 5 girls…

Ryuu laughed when he read the message, it was true, he just wanted to brag his new record.

Ryuu: well, in that case we need to find a way to make you fall asleep.

Yufuin, En: please… this has never happened before to me.

Ryuu: well, I have heard some methods that people use when a baby can't sleep.

Yufuin, En: which methods?

Ryuu: well, some people tell stories, and some others make up stories so that people can fall asleep.

Yufuin, En: mmmm… I feel curious about a story that you can make up… I like that idea.

Ryuu: alright then! Please let yourself being comfortable for one hell of a boring story that will make you fall asleep!

Yufuin, En: boring? Ok…I'm ready

Ryuu was really trying hard to hold his laugh, he couldn't belive how baby like was Yufuin at the moment. En was getting ready to read one story! The oldest boy must be desperate to fall asleep, and if it was like that, well Ryuu was sure he could help him.

Ryuu: fine!

Ryuu: there were two high school boys, who were really normal and ordinary high school boys.

Me: their names were Natsushi and En.

Yufuin, En: those names are too familiar.

Ryuu: oh no, no, no, I chose those random names for this story. Ok, as I was saying…

Ryuu: Natsushi and Zen used to take a small rest at the hot springs after school. They used to go to a very popular place in town, the place was called Tamakuro Hot Springs.

Yufuin, En: this is a story based on real life facts, right?

Ryuu: of course not Yufuin! I told you, I'm making up this story! Just read!

Yufuin, En: ok…

After that, Ryuu had to review what he had written and then having reviewing the information, he knew exactly how to continue.

Ryuu: ok, so one particular day, those friends went to this place to take their routine bath as they used to do it. However, they didn't expect the wonderful appearance of an unknown being.

Yufuin, En: let me guess, a Wombat?

Ryuu was so focused on writing that he did not read En's message and he hit sent on the text that he was writing.

Ryuu: from the heaven a green Koala fell into the bath tub in which Zen and Natsushi were taking a bath.

Now, Ryuu read Yufuin's message and immediately he got a little mad because of his friends bad sense of humor or joke in regards of his story.

Ryuu: K.O.A.L.A

Ryuu: a green Koala!

Yufuin, En: why not light blue?

Ryuu: because it is my story! A story that I'm making up! And I want the koala to be green!

Ryuu_ WELL… the GREEN KOALA, who came from the planet AndsdbfaFaehbdf and whose name was UsadBFiluugERGFNABHG wanted to protect the beautiful Earth from evilness.

Ryuu: and when the koala was about to involve the two young boys on his mission.

Ryuu: BOOM!

Yufuin, En: why did the koala want to protect the Earth?

Ryuu: well… because… because he wanted to! Now let me continue the story!

Ryuu: as I was saying…

Ryuu: BOOM!

Ryuu: a wild and blond kid shows up!

Ryuu: his name was… Momoto.

Yufuin, En: Momoto?

Yufuin, En: blond?

Ryuu: yeah! Momoto, blond!

Yufuin, En: -toofamiliar-

Ryuu: any kind of similarity with the real life it's just a mere coincidence.

Yufuin, En: ok

Ryuu: alright! Momoto was a first year kid who went to the same high school that Zen and Natsushi used to go. Momoto was obsessed with fluffy animals and anything kawaii. When he saw the green koala, he couldn't resist the urge to cuddle him.

Yufuin, En: which is the name of the high school?

Ryuu: emm… Shonen High School.

Yufuin, En: and where is it?

Ryuu: well… in Shonen City, isn't it obvious? Duh!

Yufuin, En: ah…ok

Ryuu just hoped that after those question En wouldn't asked anything else, he was feeling really inspired to create this story and he wanted to keep going like that.

Ryuu: NOW… the two young boys ZEN and NATSUSHI were completely shocked by that scene, so they simply run away from the place as fast as they could. They left the place completely naked.

Yufuin, En: naked?

Yufuin, En: why?

Yufuin, En: couldn't they dress up first?

Ryuu: no, they were so shocked that they went out naked! Lucky for them, they were used to see each other naked… and why? Well ask that to them.

Yufuin, En: you are making up the story, you should know your characters…

Ryuu: the fact that I'm creating the story does not mean that I have to know their private life and decisions. Fictional characters also deserve to have privacy. Now, as I was saying, they run away naked.

Yufuin, En: privacy? Ok… as you say…

Ryuu: then, at the next day at high school. Their teacher was behaving very weird. He was talking as he was possessed and for some reason he was taking a GREEN ball of furred stick to his body.

Yufuin, En: let me guess, the teacher was dead.

Ryuu: no, I haven't made up that part, but it could be useful, I'll write it down. Now, let me narrate my story that I AM MAKING UP for you…

Yufuin, En: alright, although I don't think there's nothing wrong on being curious.

Ryuu: well, it's not bad, but you are interrupting my creativity,

Yufuin, En: ok, then proceed.

Ryuu: for some kind of reason, the professor was really excited of seeing Zen and Natsushi, so he went straight to them and told them with a really weird and unnatural voice, that wasn't his voice, "I'm so glad to see you again, it should be destiny!"

Ryuu: the professor talked like he had swallowed a whistle and little bit like Mickey Mouse,

Yufuin, En: are you Mickey Mouse fan?

Ryuu: no, but I'm a Hello Kitty fan. Now, shut it!

Yufuin, En: wow aggressive…

Ryuu: the two young boys were surprised when they listened to Takarayama professor talking, but they did not give it too much importance and they let him keep going with the class. Of course, with the furry green ball included.

Yufuin, En: did the high school allow bringing in pets?

Ryuu: in the case of Takarayama, yes. He was zoophilic.

Yufuin, En: ok…

Ryuu: at the end of the class, the boys went out to the clubroom, as they normally did. Over there they found their other friends. Two guys from the second year, Ioga who was a really smart and handsome boy who loves to play poker and those kind of stuff, and the other Ryooga. Ryooga was without a doubt the most popular, handsome, good looking and wanted by every single girl in the world. Ryooga was so very popular that even the guys from Shonen High School wanted to date him.

Yufuin, En: yeah… right…

Yufuin,En: againtoodamnfamiliar

Ryuu: of course that part can sound too familiar! Ryooga is a lot like me, but I'm more handsome, anyways…

Yufuin, En: ok…

Ryuu: the four guys started their normal discussion about the club. They were missing a member, and plus they didn't have a name. There was a sign at the door that said: "Earth Protegence Club." So, they decided to use that name, they were discussing about some other stuff when they were interrupted by Momoto, who was holding the green furry thing that Takarayama used to hold, and then they realized that it was the koala from last day.

Yufuin, En: Protegence?

Yufuin, En: wouldn't be better Protection?

Ryuu: whatever! Stop acting as if you know the story! FYI I'm the one who is making up the story! You should thank me that I'm trying to help you to fall asleep!

Yufuin, En: fine, fine… if I remember I'll take some cherries for you…

Ryuu: you better do! Once more, as I was saying…

Yufuin, En: yeah?

Ryuu: those two people and the Australian animal showed up.

Ryuu: and then the KOALA said:

Ryuu: with his Mickey Mouse like voice.

Ryuu: You have to protect the Earth! Because I order you to do it!

Ryuu: and from Takarayama's right hand 5 gheii laser rays came out covering the young men and filling them with gheiiness.

Yufuin, En: really? Gheiiness? That's how they are going to save the world?

Ryuu: yes! For the green Koala the gheiisness is really important!

Yufuin, En: ok

Ryuu: Then, out of nowhere, a necklace appeared in the neck of each one of the boys with a pearl in the form of a star. Momoto's is red, Natsushi's is green, Zen's is blue, Ioga's is yellow, and of course the cutest one is Ryooga's which is pink.

Yufuin, En: ok, and what happened then?

Ryuu: then, the green Koala said a monster has appeared! You have to transform yourselves into the Lovers Fighters using the Fight Making to defeat the enemy!

Yufuin, En: wait a moment, wouldn't the Fight Making be something negative? Wouldn't that create more fights?

Ryuu: right… I didn't think about it… scratch that! I think I have played a lot of fighting video games… anyways, the Koala actually said: a monster has appeared! You have to transform into the Gheii Lovers using the Gheii Making to defeat the enemy!

Yufuin, En: I think I like it more as Fight Making…

Ryuu: you made me change it! Now it stays like that! So then, out of nowhere they transform! And they showed up again using some kind of really gheii costumes, they were really ridiculous, except for Ryooga, Ryooga looked incredibly awesome!

Yufuin, En: I think all of them would look ridiculous… no exception…

Ryuu: naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Ryooga would never looked ridiculous. He is too damn hot for that.

Yufuin, En: ok…

Ryuu: after they transformed, they went to see where the monster was and it turned out to be a Cucumber monster.

Yufuin, En: why a Cucumber?

Ryuu: because they loved cucumber.

Yufuin, En: if they love cucumber why is it causing them problems?

Ryuu: because every one loves the taste, they love to eat cucumber at every hour. NOW… let me continue with MY story.

Yufuin, En: ok

Ryuu: they boys found out that those little gheii suits allowed them to have some powers, so with their random attacks they easily defeat the monster! Of course! Everything was thanks to Ryooga who was too damn awesome during the whole battle, and thanks to his intelligence and super powers they defeated the enemy. Ioga was hurt in battle, but of course Ryooga saved him.

Yufuin, En: that sounds like an alternative reality.

Ryuu: alternative reality? What are you talking about? It's a made up story, there's no way that something like this could happen.

Ryuu: gheii little boys saving the world?

Ryuu: how come you can think that can be real?

Yufuin, En: yeah sorry, it was a random comment.

Ryuu: alright! Once Ryooga had saved the day and the guys were responsabilities-free, they went to Tamakuro Hot Springs, which was the business that Dora, Momoto's brother, run by himself.

Yufuin, En: well, I do think I feel sleepy now.

Yufuin, En: maybe I can get to sleep.

Ryuu: have you liked my story? It was really original, right?

Yufuin, En: yeah… original…

Ryuu: pretty badass and original!

Yufuin, En: yeah, great story

Ryuu: I'm so glad you have like it! I should become a writer! It seems I have a very creative mind!

Yufuin, En: well, you should consider it only if you don't have luck in modeling, perhaps the world is not ready for such a bright mind.

Ryuu: do you think so? But I think I should share my intellectual beauty as well as my physical beauty!

Yufuin, En: try to share just one at a time. Not everyone can handle so much awesomeness.

Ryuu: you really think so? Oh boy! And I was thinking that the world was missing awesomeness.

Yufuin, En: it is, but that's why you gotta go one by one.

Ryuu: ok then I'll publish a book!

Yufuin, En: that's not going step by step.

Ryuu: of course it is! It would be the first step for the intelligent and creative writer that I can ben!

Yufuin, En: in that case you can ask Atsushi to be your editor, he loves to read and he sure can guide you well

Ryuu: of course! And I know he would love my stories! Because they are so different from anything, you have seen or read before!

Yufuin, En: I'm sure it'll be like that.

Yufuin, En: well I think I can go to sleep now, thanks Ryuu!

Ryuu: my pleasure Yufuin, whenever you need one of my awesome stories I can make up one for you at anytime!

There was no reply from Yufuin after that, Ryuu smiled so very happy of his work that he couldn't avoid the urge to write down the whole story. The next day at school the first thing he was going to do was to give that story to Atsushi. He was so sure that he could become a creative writer that he didn't care about his dates, his new fate was more important at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is another RP that we did together, Suigintounobara and I did during April 24th, that means during Akoya's birthday, therefore the theme of the fanfic...

* * *

**Happy Birthday!**

It is a beautiful afternoon; most of the students have already left Binan High School and only two members of the student's council are at the room, still working on the pending papers that the president has asked them to finish.

Both students are focused on their jobs and trying to finish them as soon as possible that is all that matters for them, until the youngest breaks the silent. Tired of the monotony that he is having during that moment, he finds the need to express a simple request for such an important day for him.

"Arima" call out the pink haired boy "Give me some tea, please."

The tallest guy looks up from his papers and straight to Akoya's eyes, he smiles gently at the boy in front of him and slowly stands up to prepare some.

"Sure, do you want something special for today?"

"Of course, I want something special for today! Don't you know what day is today?" claimed Akoya crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks, indignation written through all his face.

"Let me think, today is April 24th" Ibushi expresses and start pouring the tea carefully to not split any outside the tiny tea cups "Of course I know what day is today."

"So?" Akoya claimed looking at Arima.

"It's your birthday, of course today is a special day" the young man smiles kindly and sweetly while given the cup of tea to Akoya.

The younger boy simply blushes, for a moment he was pretending to be extremely complicated, or actually spoiled, but in a split second, Arima took away all his childish games. Distracted by his own thoughts, Akoya does not realizes the moment in which Arima brings some small dishes; although Akoya is curious about what is on the plates he does not ask. Instead, he looks to the tallest boy waiting for him to indicate or say something about what they would be eating.

"May I ask if you prefer something sweet or salty for today?" Ibushi questions, he's never ending happiness flowing the room and making Akoya blushes even harder.

"I prefer sweet things on special occasions" replies the younger taking a hair strand between his fingers and starting to play with it.

"I'm glad to know then that I did the right choice."

Arima says while putting the plates on the table showing the tiny maccarons that fill each one of the plates. At that moment, Akoya knows that he is getting lost. How is it even possible that Arima knows him so well? How is it possible if they rarely speak about anything other than the plans that they shared with Kinshiro? Akoya could just ask to himself so many things at that moment, but without the possibility of finding an answer.

"You know, since it's your birthday, I also brought something to you" Ibushi speaks breaking the moment of internal discussion that Akoya was having.

"Something for me? You mean… a present?" the blue eyed boy asked, hesitation showing through every word he speaks.

"Yes. Why so surprised? It's your birthday after all!" the oldest says, some giggles leaving as he replies and as he tries to hide his desire to laugh at how funny, but cute, is looking Akoya at the moment.

The birthday boy is trying hard to avoid the mischievous look from Arima, who would say it? Akoya is afraid of looking someone in the eyes, he kind of knows the answer why, but he won't accept it, not if he thinks that he could be hurt. Then, he realizes that Arima has stood up and is walking to the shared cabinet that the student council have.

"What are you doing?" Akoya asks and stands up.

"Uh, uh, please sit down birthday boy! I'm looking for your gift" Arima says and looks over to see where Akoya is – Besides, no peeking, this is supposed to be a surprised.

"Whatever" responds Akoya and once again, he puffs his cheeks.

"Please, cover your eyes, I want to make sure you are not going to see it until I say so" the green haired boy says not losing his perky tone and enthusiasm at all.

Even though Akoya is not so sure about following the instructions, he does it. Then, he listens to some papers, or at least he believes those are papers. He also listens to the fridge door being open and close. Akoya could not stop wondering what is Arima doing, and actually, what is taking him so long to allow him to open his eyes? Suddenly, he is sure he can listen to Ibushi giggling.

"What is so funny? And how long should I keep my eyes cover?" the pink haired boy asks trying to sound as arrogant as possible, but he actually lets that his excitement becomes too obvious.

"I'm just happy of being able to enjoy this day with you" Arima replies while placing something on the table, and then he walks and stays behind Akoya.

"What are you doing?" Akoya asks, but there's no answer from Arima, instead the older boy just starts brushing with his own hand Akoya's hair "A-arima?"

"It's OK, I just need to do something, ok?" he asks and the younger man nods, Ibushi carefully brushes Akoya's hair a couple of times and then even more carefully he places something on top of Akoya's head "Just wait a bit more before you open your eyes" Arima quickly says and he rapidly moves around.

"Fine, but it better be worthy!" says the boy trying to contain his emotions.

"You can open your eyes now," Ibushi says while he stands up in front of Akoya holding a mirror and smiling.

When Akoya opens his eyes, he can't believe what he sees, of course that he looks someone beautiful at the mirror, he's looking at himself after all, but on top of his head there's a small crown. A beautiful detailed crown with tiny light pink pearls on it. The happiness that Akoya feels now he sees his reflection can't be compared with any other happy moment he has ever had in his life. He can't even produce a sound, not even trying to say something sarcastic.

"Do you like it?" Arima asks after the long silence, Akoya nods, he knows pretty well that if he talks his voice might betray him "Well, there's more, I hope you also like it"

He says and moves towards his left side, allowing to Akoya to look at the different presents that he has brought to him. A bouquet of flowers decorated with a beautiful and elegant bow, a box of Swiss chocolates, and there is also a chocolate cake that is full decorated with strawberries and some candles that are already light up.

"A-arima! I… I… don't you think you are being a little exaggerated?" Akoya asks looking to a different place, too nervous that his face would explode at that moment. Arima simply smiles, knowing the younger is getting embarrassed of being so flattered.

"I don't think so, you deserve all of this, now do you want to taste the cake?"

"S-sure" replies the other so shyly that anyone who knows him would believe that he was a totally different person.

"Oh, but wait a moment, we cannot taste the cake before singing happy birthday to you" Arima says looking at Akoya who blushes even more and try not to suffocate with his emotions.

Before Akoya can say something, Ibushi starts singing happy birthday to him. The younger boy cannot believe how sweet and soft is Arima's voice. Akoya looks at Arima mesmerized by his singing, the singing that is completely dedicated to only him.

"I hope you have a very special birthday," Arima mentions after he has sung.

"I… I am having a special birthday… thanks… for singing for me"

"You are very welcome; now, do you want to cut the cake?" Ibushi asks to Akoya, who looks to the beautiful cake and seems to have an inner battle.

"I have never done something like that… I might ruin it if I do it" replies the younger as a whispers and tries hard to avoid Arima's gaze.

"Well, you might learn today, allow me to teach you."

As soon as he said the words, Arima places the knife on Akoya's hand and then the green haired boy surrounds the younger to help him hold the knife and cute the cake. At the beginning Akoya is so tense that is almost impossible to him to breathe normally, he feels so embarrassed of the moment and so afraid that unconsciously he starts trembling a little.

"Take it easy, you are learning" Arima says and Akoya nods after the statement "See? You did it, it's perfect, now this is going for the birthday boy…"

"What about you?" Akoya asks when he sees that Ibushi is not taking any for him.

"In a moment, I need to ask first if you want something else?" the green haired boy says and the younger blushes "Anything you wish, I'll do it"

With that phrase being said, there's one thing that goes around Akoya's head over and over again. Nonetheless, his arrogance and shyness are playing against him.

"Anything?" he quietly asks before proceeding with his request.

"Yes, just as you wish"

The younger blushes when he sees Arima smiling just to him, he believes that he won't have the courage to express his request. However, before he even realizes the words have left his mouth.

"Feed me"

"As you say" Arima replies and takes the spoon to give a little piece of cake to Akoya "It's better if you taste it first, then if you like it, I'll give you all what you want"

Akoya opens a little bit his mouth and allows Arima to give him the little piece. He tastes it and immediately knows that is simply delicious. He tries to hold the smile that is inevitable forming on his face.

"How is it?" Arimas asks when he sees the expression of happiness on Akoya's face.

"It's pretty good"

"I'm glad to hear that, it wouldn't be nice if the birthday boy wouldn't enjoy his own birthday cake, do you want me to give you more?"

"Yes… please" Akoya answer and little by little the piece of cake is gone.

"Do you want some more?" Arima asks him and he nods, but suddenly Akoya changes his mind.

"I want… I want to give it to you" the pink haired boy expressed and Ibushi smiles.

"Sure, you can do it" the older one replies smiling.

Akoya takes one of the spoons and with it takes a piece of the cake. He cannot deny it his pulse is shaking and he is afraid of ruining the moment. His thoughts are overcoming his natural confidence and when he thought that everything was fine, he pushes the spoon against Arima's face covering his cheek with chocolate.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Arima!" Akoya says right away and standing up to look for some napkins.

"It's ok, it's no big deal, that can happen at any time, look" the older boy says and takes some chocolate from the cake and then covers with it part of Akoya's cheek.

"Arima! What are you doing?"

"Showing you that there's nothing wrong on putting some chocolate on someone's face" replies while giggling.

"That is not funny at all!"

"Fine, fine, I am sorry, my apologies" Arima says and bows to Akoya who blushes because of this action since Arima looks like a prince while doing so.

"Fine! You don't have to be so formal"

Akoya says and when he does not hear a reply from Ibushi he looks from the corner of his eyes to try to see what is going on with the other one. Arima is right now searching for something on his cellphone, how rude of him turning his attention to his cellphone when they were having a conversation! When Akoya was about to complain about that behavior, Arima's face light up. Apparently he has found what he was looking, he placed his cellphone on the table and suddenly turns his attention to Akoya, offering his hand to the pink haired boy and asking him to dance the waltz song, he has started to play on his cellphone.

Akoya blushes even more, if that's even possible, this is the first time someone has asked him to dance. He does not know how to dance! How embarrassing for someone of such as high prestige as he is!

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I…I don't know… how to dance" he finally says embarrassment written all over his face.

"It's ok, I'll guide you through" Arima says and takes Akoya hands.

Slowly, but really sure of every step, Ibushi starts leading the dance, allowing Akoya to following him. Both of them look like they are floating in the air. Moving slowly, but passionately, looking as if they are the music itself personified by the essence of elegance and delicacy.

The time while they are dancing seems to stop every other presence around them. The time itself seems as it's been stopped and they are the only ones capable to manipulate that temporal pause. At the end of the song, Arima's takes Akoya's hand and gives a gentle kiss to it.

"It's been a pleasure dancing with you, my darling"

"It's been a pleasure for me too" Akoya replies, the blushed is still on his face, but he is also smiling, he cannot deny the happiness that this moment has given him.

"It's getting late, I believe it's time to go back home" the green haired boy exclaims and there's a nostalgic sigh from Akoya.

"Yes, I guess it's time to go back"

"Allow me to carry your stuff so you don't have to take anything with you. Although, being honest, I just wanted to carry you" Arima comments and starts picking up everything.

"Wait!" Akoya exclaims and the older boy looks surprised at him "You can leave everything here… I…I want you…to carry me" the last part was said so quickly that if it weren't because Arima knows how to recognize every single words that Akoya pronounces he wouldn't have been able to know what the younger said.

"My pleasure, my darling" the older says and suddenly he picks up Akoya who holds tightly to the taller one.

Arima walks for a while carrying Akoya, both of them are quiet and simply enjoying of each other company. As soon as they leave the school facilities, Akoya has the need to ask about something that has been bothering him.

"Arima… wh-why did you do all of this for me?" the young man asks hiding his face with his hair.

"Eh? Why?"

"Yes, why putting such a big effort on someone like me?"

"Well, you know how much I love every living being that is beautiful and graceful, right?" Arima asks and Akoya nods confused by the words that the older has expressed "I've been blessed because I have been able to possess almost everything that I love and everything that I want, but there's the most important piece for my heart to be complete that is still missed"

Akoya turns his face towards Arima, he is intrigued, he wants to know if he is understanding this in the correct way… is it possible that this happening?

"The most important piece?" murmurs the pink haired boy and Arima nods "What is that piece?"

"You"

The simple answer given by Arima makes Akoya's heart beat so strongly that he feels that his heart is going to come out of his body. The younger feels his blood rushing and heating up his body.

"Arima" Akoya whispers, still incredulous towards Arima's words.

"I love you, Akoya" he says and kindly kisses Akoya.

There are no more words to say, there is no need to talk, both hearts are beating together to the sound of the lovely music of love.


End file.
